Entre lagrimas y carisias
by Juri-San
Summary: Deprimente! YohxAnna 100


Yoh: abuelita, ¿para que nos as llamado?   
  
Kino: Yoh, Anna…necesito hablar con ustedes dos  
  
Anna: que sucede abuela Kino  
  
Kino: bueno….cada vez somos menos Shamanes en el mundo, como ya han de saber  
  
Ambos asintieron con la cabeza   
  
Kino: ….y….  
  
Anna/Yoh: ¿¿¿y???  
  
Kino: creo que son libres de elegir a su futuro esposo y….su compromiso esta roto, es a la decisión que hemos llegado   
  
Anna/Yoh: ¡¡QUE!!  
  
°°°Fin Flash Back°°°°  
  
Manta: ¿Yoh, dime eso que tiene que ver que Anna ya no este en la casa?  
  
Yoh:(con hilos de vos) aun no termino Manta  
  
°°°Flash Back°°°°  
  
Esa misma noche estábamos en la casa  
  
Anna: Yoh  
  
Yoh: eh, dime  
  
Anna: quiero quedarme a tu lado, te seguiré cuidando y entrenando hasta que termine el torneo, no deseo que me dejes…te quiero  
  
Yoh: Annita, yo también te quiero  
  
Me acerque y la abrase y esta me respondió con fuerza ese abrazo y me beso con pasión  
  
°°°Fin Flash Back°°°°  
  
La cabeza de Yoh cae sobre la mesa y este comienza a llorar  
  
Manta: Yoh-Kun, ¿Por qué lloras?, eso no es nada malo  
  
Yoh, levanto su cabeza y seco sus lágrimas  
  
Yoh: desearía que la historia acabe hay, pero no lo hace  
  
°°°Flash Back°°°  
  
Fue cuando estábamos en el torneo se Shamanes, era la gran final éramos Hao y Yo   
  
Hao: prepárate para morir…Yoh  
  
Yoh: ¡Yo Ganare! ¡Lo are por Anna!  
  
Pude notar como Anna me miraba, estaba ansiosa  
  
Hao: ¡si!  
  
Este salto, cortando mi espalda ese ataque fue letal, termine en el piso después de eso no recuerdo lo que sigue….  
  
°°°Fin Flash Back°°°  
  
Manta: Yoh, recuerdo eso fue horrible, pero ya estas bien  
  
Yoh: no, no lo estoy  
  
Manta: Yoh….  
  
°°°Flash Back°°°  
  
Recuerdo que estaba en el hospital, tú estabas a mi lado, al igual que Anna   
  
Manta: Yoh, despierta   
  
Anna: ¡ya despierta!  
  
Amidamaru: ¡Doña Anna!  
  
Yoh: que sucedió…  
  
Pude ver la mirada fulminante de Anna  
  
Anna: paso, que perdiste el torneo de Shamanes, ¡sucede que Hao es el rey Shaman!  
  
Estallo en lágrimas, no entendía por que lloraba, creí que era por que no pude cumplir mi sueño, ni el de ella, pero si realmente me amaba con el tiempo lo entendería….  
  
Yoh: Annita, Amor….  
  
Anna: Yoh, no me digas Annita, ¡y menos Amor!  
  
Quede sin habla, pero supuse que fue por el enojo que llevaba  
  
Anna: me voy ya vuelvo  
  
°°°Fin Flash Back°°°  
  
Manta: también lo recuerdo…  
  
Yoh: espera, cuando te fuiste y quede solo, ocurrió algo…  
  
°°°Flash Back°°°  
  
Yoh: Anna, es muy tarde ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?  
  
Me miro indiferente  
  
Anna: ¡desde cuando te tengo que decir lo que ago!  
  
Yoh: Anna, me preocupas  
  
Anna: ¡si algo te importara te hubieses convertido en el Shaman King!  
  
Me sorprendí mucho  
  
Yoh: ¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
Anna: por que me equivoque  
  
Yoh: el del error fui yo….  
  
Anna se rió  
  
Anna: pero de todas formas Salí compensada  
  
Yoh: ¿por?  
  
Anna: me di cuenta a quien amo  
  
Pensé que su furia ya había calmado, su tono de voz y su mirada soñadora daban esa impresión.  
  
Se lo pregunte sabiendo la respuesta  
  
Yoh: ¿a quien amas?  
  
Anna: con la persona que a estado, y que a cumplido mi sueño…  
  
Dice que cumplí su sueño ¿Qué habrá sido?  
  
Yoh: ¿y quien es?  
  
Anna: con la persona que estuve cuando Salí  
  
Mis ojos se abrieron, no quería creer lo que oía  
  
Yoh: dime….dime…que no es el…  
  
Anna: si, es el, Hao  
  
El pánico y el dolor me tomaron por completo, quería morir  
  
Anna: nuestro compromiso fue roto, soy libre de ti  
  
Yoh: ¡dijiste que te querías quedar a mi lado!  
  
Anna: ¡quería y quiero quedarme del lado del Shaman King!, ¡no me importa que sea Hao!   
  
Yoh: me engañaste…  
  
Anna: en la vida hay que ser fuerte y pisotear a los demás conseguir lo que deseas  
  
Estalle en ira  
  
Yoh: ¡vete, vete! ¡Y no vuelva! ¡Nunca!  
  
Ella se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta del hospital y dijo  
  
Anna: así lo deseo…  
  
°°°Fin Flash Back°°°  
  
Yoh: aaaaaaarrrrrrggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Este se paro y tiro con mucha ira todo lo que había en esa mesa  
  
Manta: ¡Yoh! ¡Yoh!  
  
Las suplicas de Manta fueron inútiles, Yoh estaba vuelto loco  
  
Yoh: ¡vete Manta! ¡Sal de aquí!  
  
Manta: no, Yoh amigo, no puedo dejarte en estos momentos!  
  
El Shaman vio uno de sus zapatos, lo tomo y tiro por la ventana este hico un horrible estruendo  
  
Manta comenzó a llorar  
  
Manta: Yoh, vasta  
  
Yoh, rompió todo lo que pudo, tomo un masetero y lo tiro al piso, rompiéndolo, tomo una radio y golpeo el objeto varias veces contra la pared, hasta dejarlo echo añicos, le dio un puñetazo a un vidrio, un Pedaso de vidrio corto su mano, su amigo estaba completamente desesperado, no sabia, no podía calmarlo, quizás ella podría  
  
¿?: Tú no quedas bien haciendo esas cosas  
  
El joven se dio vuelta para quedar boca abierta  
  
Manta: mejor me voy  
  
Se retiro, Manta prefería ni enterarse de lo que seguía, mientras bajo pudo sentir un grito que decía "DESGRACIADA" ese era su amigo Yoh  
  
Manta: mejor no me voy muy lejos, podría tratar de matarla o algo…  
  
Yoh: ¡Después de lo que paso como eres capas de volver aquí, infeliz!  
  
Este le dio una bofetada, la cual la dejo tirada en el piso y con hilos de sangre en su boca  
  
Anna: el único infeliz aquí eres tu, yo soy feliz con Hao el me da todos los lujos que le pida, cosa que tu no pudiste hacer.  
  
Esas palabras le llegaron muy al fondo a Yoh, ahora si estaba muy furioso, tan furioso como seria inimaginable de Yoh, estaba todo Rojo y sus ojos estaban empañados de lagrimas  
  
Yoh: ¡eres una oportunista!  
  
Comenzó a patearla con tanta fuerza que les digo que la empujaba como 10 cm. por golpe aproximadamente  
  
Yoh: eres una basura, no se como tienes el descaro de volver…  
  
Anna:(llena de angustia) ¡vengo a buscar lo que mas deseo y mas amo!  
  
Yoh: ¿Qué tus lujos a Hao?, te odio, Anna Kyohyama….  
  
Anna se dejo caer al piso, muy pesada, Yoh la odiaba, le costaba creerlo, le costaba aceptarlo que todo había sido su culpa   
  
Anna: no, lo que mas deseo es tu felicidad y lo que mas Amo eres tu….  
  
Yoh: ¡eres una maldita desgraciada, eres una basura! Pero, nuca entendí….por que te amo tanto   
  
Anna: Yoh…  
  
Esta con esfuerzo se paro y se acurruco en su pecho  
  
Yoh: ¡suéltame!, ¡no quiero que me toques!  
  
Anna: No, Yoh…  
  
Yoh: si, Yoh…  
  
Este la termina empujando y esta cayendo sobre los vidrios rotos, cortando muchas partes de sus pies y palmas de manos  
  
Anna: ¡Yoh!  
  
Yoh: creo que te mereces todo ese dolor y mas….no te emociones, dije que te amaba, y lo ago pero me hiciste sentir tan mal como nunca, me hiciste sentir cosas que jamás sentí y una gran parte de mi, te odia como no tienes idea  
  
Anna: Yoh, Por favor  
  
Yoh: ¡por favor que!  
  
La volví a patear, parando me con mis pies descalzos en esos vidrios mis pies comenzaron a sangrar, pude ver que sentía gran dolo, física e interna, no lo aguante y me avállense sobre ti, tu me besaste con pasión, yo te respondí con furia, sentí el ruido de los vidrios que cada vez se rompían mas por nuestros pesos, sentía gemidos de dolor por tu parte, sabia que eran vidrios que se clavaban en tu espalda, te amaba tanto, pero quería verte sufrir, solo así te perdonaría.  
  
Nuestros labios se separaron, aun sentía el gusto a sangre de tus labios, por las heridas que yo te había causado.  
  
Unos segundos después entre en si, ¿Qué había echo? Estaba todo roto, Anna Herida yo herido y Manta se había ido, solo por el terror   
  
Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, sentí como alguien me abrazaba levante mi rostro, era Anna la vi, seguía agitada por el beso, sus labios sangraban y tenia cortes y pedasos de vidrios incrustados en su piel por donde mires ¿Qué había echo?   
  
Yoh: mírate, eres un estropajo, primero te molí a golpes, luego te insulte, te arroje a los vidrios hiriéndote toda y luego te robe un beso, lastimándote mas ¿Por qué sigues aquí?  
  
Ella simplemente me sonrió  
  
Anna: por que te amo con todo mi corazón……..  
  
Finalemte Yoh se acerco a ella y la beso delicadamente, le regalo un beso con puro amor   
  
FIN  
  
Juri: que puedo decir, en mi opinión es muy deprimente de veras lo es….diré que Salí del cine inspirada "La Maldición del "Perla Negra" me inspiro si, esto, no tiene nada que ver, pero bueno, les recomiendo esa película esta muy, muy buena ¡¡Orlando Bloom es tan lindo!! n///n, aunque si de cine me preguntan no puedo dejar de recomendar "El señor de los anillos", pero como que me fui completamente del tema, volviendo a lo anterior espero que les guste y por favor dejen rewies!! 


End file.
